It is known that library apparatuses in which a magazine that is capable of accommodating a plurality of media that can be read and written by a computer (e.g., cartridges that pack magnetic tapes) is inserted and the media are read and written by a drive perform inventory as a management process of information on the presence or absence, addition, unloading, transfer, and so on of the media (see, for example, Patent Document 1).